This invention relates to a construction of carpet, suitable for the covering of a floor, wherein an impervious/moisture eliminating membrane is disposed between an upper layer of tufting and a lower backing layer or within the lower backing layer, the membrane being impervious to the penetration of liquids, and wherein the membrane is breathable for elimination of water vapor (moisture) from below the membrane.
Liquid penetration of carpets presents a difficult situation for anyone who keeps a dog or a cat as a pet. It is also an issue in healthcare facilities where penetrations of blood, urine or other bodily fluids into and through a carpet are problems. In hospitality applications, such as restaurants, stain penetration is a constant dilemma. Strike-back of stains after carpet cleaning in all situations is a recognized problem.
Attempts at solving the foregoing problems in residential applications have included rollout film barriers placed either separately on top of the carpet padding or adhered to the top of the padding. In industrial or institutional applications, use of impervious closed cell foam backing has been attempted. Either of these modes of carpet construction has been found to lead to a trapping of moisture below the carpet, which situation is understood to be a contributor to the growth of mold and fungus, and is recognized in professional and lay literature as a major health problem. It is well understood that environments presenting darkness and entrapped moisture promote the growth of mold and fungus. As an alternative attempt at solving the foregoing problems, it has been suggested that a barrier be placed below the carpet backing in contact with the floor. This exposes the barrier to abrasion and does not address the problem of entrapped moisture and promotion of mold growth. In the case of institutional applications, such carpeting is most often adhesively secured directly on top of concrete that is susceptible to holding a high concentration of moisture. In addition to the contribution to microbial growth, trapping of moisture contributes to adhesive breakdown